nanseifandomcom-20200214-history
Jabby Yoogan
Jabby "Wocky" Yoogan (代緒元 ジャビー Yoogan Yabii) is a jabberwocky and the brother of Ryuko Yoogan. General Information Personality He's reserved and friendly. However most of time his behavior is causing people discomfort because of his ignorance of common sense and social rules, rather than active malice. Jabby's also shown to be very attached to his sister Ryuko and she's the reason why he decides to improve his reputation of being a monster. Abilities ;To be an exception Character Basis Name His surname Yoogan (代緒元) has the kanji for "generation", "end" and "origin" respectively. His name Jabby is short for Jabberwocky. Origin He's based on the original Jabberwocky from Through the Looking-Glass, and What Alice Found There. Also, his backstory shares some similarities with Koishi Komeiji from Touhou Project. Like Koishi, he has a bizarre way of thinking due to his powers and is treated as an outcast because of his fearsome abilities. He also has a strained relationship with his older sister who lives in isolation. Background Information Because of his power to be and exception and negate everything, combined with his lack of common sense, he soon became known around Wonderland as a monster. He was forced into hiding and lived an isolated life with no contact with the exception of his sister Ryuko. One day Ryuko went to visit him at Wonderland, but was attacked and killed by a bounty hunter that mistook her for Jabby. Despite his powers to negate almost everything, he could not anule his sister's death and entered into depression. Fortunately, the hakutaku Yumi Murasaki was performing miracles around Wonderland in order to earn the trust of the Kingdom of the Cats. Jabby pleaded Yumi to bring his sister back to life. However, due to the incopatibility of Yumi's powers, Ryuko revived as a weakened half-dead dragon and refused to return to Wonderland. When the new Queen, Loredana Lockhart came into power after the events of Demons in Wonderland and the fall of Neko Shinrin, Jabby, already sick of his isolated life, pledged loyalty to her and became Loredana's top warrior, with her promising that she would help into finding Ryuko a home in Wonderland. He believes that if he improves his reputation, Ryuko won't be threatened to visit him. Role Wonder Execution Gamble Jabby fights against Miko Kokunai, Ritsuka Hayashi and Majutsu; believing that they're going to commit regicide and eliminate Loredana. He's convinced that if he protects the Queen succesfully, his reputation would improve and Ryuko would come back to him. However, he's defeated due to his lack of experience in combat. When the heroines arrive to the Room of the Peak, he returns and tries to stop them from reaching Loredana, but is defeated again. When the government is restored after Misao Nousagi's imprisonment and the arrival of Starrot Heartlet changes the realm for good, a decree is established by Starrot that the Jabberwocky musn't be discrimined and should be treated like a normal citizen. Despite the initial hardships and his ignorance of common sense, Jabby is able to live a semi-normal life and continues to serve Loredana as her bodyguard. Category:Characters Category:Characters from Wonder Execution Gamble Category:Male Characters Category:Wonderland Residents Category:Characters designed by Others